National Quodpot League (Dethroned King)
The National Quodpot League is the professional Quodpot league in America, and generally regarded as the world authority on the sport. Their headquarters are located in Boston, Massachusetts, and they work closely with the Magical Congress of the United States of America to enforce regulations of the game. The NQL's primary duty is the regulation and organization professional Quodpot matches throughout North America. History Early History Historically, professional Quodpot did not exist until 1768 when the Massachusetts Firebreathers and Boston Pilgrims were founded, despite the fact that Abraham Peasegood had invented the game forty years earlier. Although the two teams would regularly play each other off, matches were random and no official set of rules or tournament had been set between the two teams. Two years later, in 1770, the New York Hollows would form. Professional Quodpot was temporarily banned by President Elizabeth McGilliguddy from 1775 to 1779, as the current war between the No-Majs on the continent meant a severe chance that a sporting event such as Quodpot would breach the Statute of Secrecy. After the end of the ban, the Firebreathers, Pilgrims and Hollows resumed their play. American Quodpot League Although the simplicity of three teams made an official league unnecessary, the wizard population of the Americas was rapidly expanding, with large areas outside of New England that wanted to participate in the Quodpot tournaments. That, and the constant bickering that would occur during matches over rules and regulations, convinced the three teams to convene and form the American Quodpot League in 1794. In that same year, the Montauk Monsters and Appalachian Wampuses would join the new league. As changes continued to be made, a fight broke out between the Firebreathers and Pilgrims. Both teams wanted to claim Boston as the location of their home pitch, and it looked like the American Quodpot League could become unraveled less than a year after its conception. After months of painstaking negotiating, both teams agreed to relocate; the Pilgrims to Plymouth, and the Firebreathers to Worcester. It was agreed that every three years a championship would be held in the league to determine the Quodpot Champion. Whoever won would hold the title of Champion for the three years in between each tournament. In 1795, the first American Quodpot League tournament took place, with the New York Hollows narrowly defeating the Massachusetts Firebreathers. The celebrations that took place in New York afterwards were so intense that President Thomas Merrilyn warned that if fans were not curtailed, another Quodpot ban could be enacted. As the relevance of the AQL and the American wizarding population continued to grow, so did the teams in the roster of the League which grew to include the Florida Skunk Apes, Virginia Griffins, New Mexico Thunderbirds, Arkansas River Monsters, Louisiana Rougarou, Ozark Howlers, South Carolina Mountain Trolls, Philadelphia Hippogriffs, and Williamsburg Wyverns by 1842. National Quodpot League As teams continued to be added to the roster of the AQL, managers were beginning to feel the strain of the increasingly large tournaments and number of matches that the Quodpot season and tournament took. By the 1890s, three teams had approached the League to join, but with the already swollen roster of the League, the Chairman of the American Quodpot League was forced to either come up with a suitable solution or to effectively ban any further teams from joining. After four years of debate, a solution was finally made in 1895; two separate leagues would be formed, each with their own teams and tournaments. However, a national tournament would be held between the top teams of each league with the victor winning the championship. In accordance, the American Quodpot League was reformed into the American Quodpot Association, and the National Quodpot Association was founded to be its counterpart. The new National Quodpot League became the official oversight committee of the two associations, with the responsibility to lay out standardized rules for each of the teams, and to provide referees and other official equipment. With this solution reached, the New York Hollows, Louisiana Rougarou, Ozark Howlers, New Mexico Thunderbirds and South Carolina Mountain Trolls were all moved to the National Quodpot Association, while two of the new arrivals -- the St. George Jobberknolls and San Francisco Bay Serpents -- were added to the American Quodpot Association. The third newcomer, the Leavenworth Peaks, became the first 'new' addition to the National Quodpot Association. Chadley Merriwick, former Chairman of the American Quodpot League, and Astoria Hartcoff, former Deputy Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports for MACUSA, were both named the co-directors of the National Quodpot League. Merriwick and Hartcoff being the chairpersons for the American Quodpot Association and the National Quodpot Association, respectively. Unlike the American Quodpot League, it was agreed that tournaments for the Quodpot Championship would be held every four years. Twentieth Century In 1901, the Los Angeles Manticores would join the National Quodpot Association as the first new team of the twentieth century. Without so many away matches, popularity soared for the sport and by 1914 four new teams had joined the list; the Arizona Phoenixes in the NQA, while the Redwood Sasquatches, Wisconsin Hodags and the New York Tritons joined the AQA. In 1917, the Massachusetts Firebreathers were reorganized into the New England Puritans, and in 1919 the Salem Stakes joined the National Quodpot Association. One year later, in 1920 the position of Director of the National Quodpot League would be made separate from the office of Chairman for each association. John Roebach became the first wizard to hold this position. In 1923, during the series finals for the American Quodpot Association, a tampered Quod blew up in the hands of Frederick G. Hardscott, a player for the Williamsburg Wyverns in their match against the Appalachian Wampuses. The Quod blew up with an extremely potent force, the blast knocking Hardscott off of his broom. The referee was to late to react, and the fall killed Hardscott resulting in the only death ever in professional Quodpot. A later inquiry by MACUSA and the National Quodpot League deemed the death to be the result of a faulty made Quod, and from then on stricter regulations on Quod manufacturing were set in place. However, the death of Hardscott created a rivalry between the Wyverns and Wampuses, one that is said to be perhaps the most bitter in the league. In 1938, the Boston Redcaps would join the American Quodpot Association, along with the Pittsburgh Firedrakes in 1940. Meanwhile, the comparatively smaller National Quodpot Association's rosters were boosted by the addition of the Minnesota Wendigos, New Orleans Snallygasters, and the Texas Jackalopes in 1945. In 1958 the Victoria Dragons joined the National Quodpot Association, and in 1973 the latest team to join the league, the Alaska Tizheruk, began playing in the National Quodpot Association. League Teams Championships American Quodpot League (1795-1894) National Quodpot League (1895-Present) Category:Quodpot Category:North America Category:Organisations